Seu aniversário?
by Slippery Sanity
Summary: Harry não percebe que é um dia especial para Draco. Harry/Draco


**SEU ANIVERSÁRIO?**

Slippery Sanity

Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Sim, surpreendentemente.

—

— A rapidez, os movimentos silenciosos e a expressão inalterável da cobra fortalecem sua reputação como um ser misterioso e impenetrável. Escorregadias e sinuosas — mas não gosmentas —, as cobras aparecem e desaparecem em silêncio, sem avisar. Muitas podem emitir silvos altos, inflar o corpo e exalar um cheiro ruim. E, claro, a capacidade de alguns tipos de cobra de matar com um veneno fatal ou com um aperto sufo cante faz com que as pessoas tenham um bom motivo para evitá-las. Como tantas pessoas têm pavor de cobra, é natural que elas sejam usadas para guardar lugares importantes, tais como cavernas cheias de tesouros, fontes da juventude e a Câmara Secreta de Hogwarts, como nosso incrível Harry Potter presenciou há alguns anos — sua voz saiu arrastada nesta parte, levando à saleta breves risos. — Isso também explica por que milhares de pessoas comuns em todo o mundo criam, como bichos de estimação, diversos tipos de cobras, tanto as inofensivas quanto as mortais. Inclusive os trouxas, sim, Sr. Bulstrode.

Draco virou-se, com o discurso terminado, e, pegando um pergaminho na mesa, inquiriu aos alunos, que arrumavam o material e se preparavam para sair:

— Alguém aqui sabe o que isso significa?

O desenho era uma cobra enrodilhada em um círculo, mordiscando sua cauda e acinzentando-se da cabeça até a ponta em um degradê lúgubre.

— Sim, Longbottom? — ele dirigiu-se ao garoto de bochechas rosadas que tinha a mão levantada.

— Eles são... são, é... _ouroboros, _isso! — ele pareceu comemorar para si mesmo e depois, percebendo os olhares, abaixou o rosto.

— Sim, eles são, mas não foi essa a minha pergunta. Mais alguém?

O professor já estava pronto para recolher suas coisas, entediado com a falta de estudo dos alunos, quando o garoto Potter ergueu o braço:

— O ouroboro representa os aspectos relacionados às cobras, condizentes ao ciclo da vida.

Ele acenou.

— Dez pontos para Corvinal. Estão dispensados.

A sala silenciou-se e Potter saiu cochichando com sua colega de casa, a filha dos Weasel, seu sucesso. Ele fechou a porta com um aceno de varinha e massageou as têmporas.

— Por Circe, parece que fui montado por uma _hag! _— ele resmungou, procurando sua cadeira e tirando o laço azul-cerúleo que segurava seu cabelo pálido. Como não tinha luz para absorver nas masmorras, os fios eram agora quase foscos e batiam um pouco abaixo do ombro.

— Não sei se por uma _hag _— uma voz comentou ao fundo, descendo as escadas de seu quarto (cujo era acoplado luxuosamente à sala de aula, para evitar desgastes) —, mas por mim, certamente.

— Oh, cale a boca, Potter. Seu filho esteve aqui há poucos minutos, tenha vergonha nessa cara.

O moreno sentou-se, coçando a barba por fazer, e lançou um sorriso bobo ao outro.

— Ele é ótimo, não é? Ginny quase não acredita.

Draco fechou a cara.

— Claro, _Ginny _aqui, _Ginny _ali, _Ginny _está jogando quadribol, _Ginny _é —

Harry se engalfinhou num abraço que certamente não era aconchegante, devido à mesa de madeira dura em que ambos estavam agora, e roubou os lábios rosados do outro num beijo ousado. Ele não fechou os olhos verdejantes, nem ao menos pensou em fazer isso — gostava de ver a expressão de Draco. Eles brigaram com suas línguas, uma guerra silenciosa acerca de quem conduziria o ato, e após leves mordiscos se separaram.

— Você é lindo, você é o que eu quero e você é um ótimo professor.

— Mmm.

— Mmm o quê? Não é suficiente? Você sabe que se eu começar a falar eu não paro.

— Está ótimo — Draco zombou e sorriu manhosamente, agarrando o pescoço do outro com os braços esguios.

Harry cheirou sua bochecha e falou, a voz abafada:

— Mais alguma aula?

— Não, essa foi a última.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Então vamos —

— Então vamos — Draco cortou, levantando a sobrancelha esquerda — para onde?

— Para o quarto.

— É assim que você quer comemorar meu aniversário?

Tudo parou por um momento; o silêncio preencheu a sala, mais alto do que qualquer coisa, e as batidas periódicas do pé de Draco no chão eram ouvidas. Harry piscou, então seus olhos se arregalaram cerimoniosamente coberto pelos cílios negros e curvados:

— _Oh, Draco! — _ele ganiu. — Eu _esqueci! _E você tinha comentado semana passada, eu lembro. Me perdoa? — ele procurou a boca do outro e não teve resistência.

— Não. E você é um sacana, eu nunca esqueci seu aniversário.

Harry encolheu os ombros e Draco sorriu malignamente.

— Eu não tive... eu estava _ocupado! _E é difícil esquecer do meu aniversário, isso é injusto — ele torceu o nariz.

— Mmm.

— De novo?

— De novo o quê?

— "Mmm."

— Ssshh.

— O quê?

— Estava pensando em uma coisa.

— Mmm.

Draco curvou os lábios e seus olhos prateados seguiram até o queixo quadrado de Harry.

— Ficar no quarto é uma ótima idéia.


End file.
